


Sweet Success

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Murder, but no canon characters die, just nameless inmates, there is dearth in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Life in prison is tough, and can get quite boring. Aloha’s pet project is finally complete, and gets to enjoy the end result.
Relationships: Aloha/Snorkel (Splatoon)
Kudos: 13
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Sweet Success

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, prison AU time! Basics:  
> -Army is warden  
> -Rider used to work as a guard  
> -Aloha, Diver, Emperor, Rider, Skull are at least some of the inmates  
> -Diver and Rider were wrongfully put in prison. Diver on a death that was accidental, Rider was framed

Aloha was excited, beyond thrilled with himself; he’d finally done it, finally cracked Diver, to form what he wanted out of that man. He’d thrown his entire being into this project, and it was finally bearing fruit. It was nighttime, past lights out, in the throes of a passion filled session, where Aloha made the leap. He couldn’t tell if he actually liked Diver in terms of a person, or liked him simply because he was a new toy; Aloha had always had a hard time differentiating between the two, but at that point it didn’t matter. 

Normally, Aloha hated being the ‘bottom’, giving away any hold on the situation wasn’t very fun; but Diver, he didn’t mind terribly, the man was good looking, and Aloha would do anything short of killing himself to get Diver to crack. As he leaned over, face buried in Diver’s neck, kissing and suckling to form a nice mark, he decided that it was now or never. “Hey Diver,” he whispered, the two knew they had to be quiet. “What would you say if I told you I hurt people to keep them from hurting you?” 

He held his breath as he waited, Diver hadn’t answered right away. “Y-ou’d do that,” the other inmate finally began, clamping his mouth shut to stifle a moan. “Do that for me?” 

Eyes lit up, Diver hadn’t had a negative reaction. “Of course,” Aloha cooed. “I don’t want anything or anyone to hurt my precious Diver.” Some well placed kisses on his ear had Diver melting. “I’d do anything to protect you.” 

“Would you even kill for me?” The question had caught Aloha off guard; it had been asked in a loving voice, and he wasn’t expecting it. He knew Diver only knew he was in for an accidental death too, not who he really was, but this question made him pause to think. “S-Sorry, that kills the mood- fuck Aloha.” 

Time to take another risk, Aloha figured. “Actually, Diver,” he whispered, sliding his hands up the man’s chest, brushing his ever sensitive nipples. “I would kill for you,” he purred. “Think of where we are, only the strong survive. You want to survive, don’t you?” 

Did he? Was that even up for questioning? Of course Diver wanted to survive prison, wanted to get out as soon as possible, see his friends and family again. Be free with Aloha... “I can protect you, Diver, make you able to survive if we ever get separated, though it’d break my heart.” Aloha added a whimper, and felt arms pull him close; exactly what he liked, emotional attachment and dependence on him. “This isn’t the outside world, my precious. Aside from the guards, every single person here has wronged society some way. You’re innocent, and that won’t change, not in here. Self defence in a prison is standard, it’s okay.” 

The two fell silent, aside from the occasional hot breath let out, and eventually fell asleep, Aloha resting on top of Diver in peace. Both having equally pleasing dreams, the two woke up rested, something they had found rare in their time behind bars. “Mm, morning Diver,” Aloha murmured, lazy kisses spread across his chin. 

“Too early Aloha... need more sleep.”

“Aw, don’t want to join me for breaky? We get there earlier, we can have best pick of the bacon.” 

That got Diver moving, at least to sit up. “Alright, I’m up, let’s go.” 

Aloha couldn’t help the laugh, this person, they would never survive prison, not unless he was able to finish what he wanted. “While I’m sure most wouldn’t mind seeing you and what you offer, I’m selfish and would rather others not be tempted to touch my precious Diver.” 

His cheeks burned red, how could he have forgotten that he wasn’t wearing pants? Oh, Aloha was still on him, still keeping him cozy and warm. “Thanks...” he muttered, embarrassed at the mistake he nearly made. 

“Of course, I don’t know what I’d do if someone tried to...” Aloha shook his head, giving the illusion of clearing his mind. “Anyway, let’s go eat.” 

Breakfast proved to be the same as every other day, get their food, sit down, eat some bites, Aloha climbs into Diver’s lap to display a near uncomfortable amount of affection, all the while Diver tries his hardest to finish his food. “Diverrrr~ pay attention to meeee,” Aloha whined, his affection having gone seemingly unnoticed. 

“After I’m done, promise. Some impatient guy wore me out,” he whispered, not wishing to be overheard. “And can we, um... can we talk about what was said last night?” 

Aloha froze, was Diver rethinking? Was he busted? Did he screw up? “I uh, want to defend myself, please?” 

The shorter inmate did not like the roller coaster Diver was putting him through, but at least it wasn’t terrible, he hadn’t messed up. “Yeah, we can work on that back in our-“ 

“Emperor, not here.” 

Both turned their heads to look to the side; Emperor dragging a very annoyed Rider in for breakfast, the latter having several distinct bite marks on his neck. The king spotted the other two, and dragged Rider with him, Aloha offering him a too cheery smile. “Pet misbehaving?” 

Emperor’s eye twitched. “Rider is simply shy about things. How’s your pet project going?” 

Diver couldn’t see, but Aloha puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But since you’re asking about me, Diver and I have something fun planned.” He was forever grateful Diver couldn’t see his face. “Gonna teach him how to handle himself in here, gonna learn from me.” The smile he had was far from pleasant, it bordered murderous excitement. 

That information unsettled Emperor, and Aloha knew it. “You’re welcome to help me, let him practice on you or Rider.” 

“Rider, let’s go.” 

As if he had any sway in the decision, yet he still argued. “What about food, I’m hungry.” 

“Eging will grab things for us. Rider, move.” 

‘At least he won’t interfere. Now to cause some shit...’ 

To Aloha’s pleasant surprise, it didn’t take much convincing to get Diver to carry a shiv on him; he readily agreed that it was better safe than sorry. He told him how to hold it, how to slice, stab, and where, depending on how the person came at him, etc. Aloha did say, however, that if he was caught by surprise, he should just do anything he could to get out. 

He wanted to keep Diver safe, keep him pristine, but he had to get him to kill again. Of course, nothing could be traced back to him, so when they were eating lunch, some muscle head in for aggravated assault stormed over to Aloha; intent on beating him up. Aloha was no stranger to this, but he had to get Diver to kill. Letting this idiot get to him, even so far as letting himself get tossed a bit to the floor, feigning hurt and shock. 

Just as he wanted, Diver was out of his seat in a second; he had to help Aloha, had to protect him like he had for him. “Hey, what’d he do to you,” Diver said, advancing on the man. He got no verbal answer, just simply a fist that nearly broke his nose. 

It all seemed to happen too quickly to register, or maybe he didn’t want it to register; Diver remembered thinking ‘what’s this guy’s problem?’, then it seemed as though his mind blanked. Next think he was aware of, he was on his back on the cement floor, the big brute leaned over him, winding up to deliver a blow that could have possibly killed him; but most importantly, his hands were up, and in one held onto the shiv, now firmly embedded in the guy’s chest. 

Without thought, he withdrew and pushed it in again. “Leave. Him. Alone.” Diver growled stabbing with each word. 

By then, Aloha had ‘recovered’, and went to pull the body off of Diver. “You saved me,” he whispered, sitting on his knees as Diver sat up. “I was scared, thank you Diver.” He placed a kiss on his cheek, and watched as the man blushed. Was he actually? Not in the least, that man would have been dead long before Aloha had actually been in any danger, but the illusion mattered the most. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Diver asked, concern evident in his eyes. “Aloha?” 

There was never too much dramatics for Aloha. “I’m okay,” he said quietly, then faked a whimper as he moved his head. “Promise.” 

Diver wasn’t having it, despite all the stares that were on them, he pulled Aloha into his arms and stood up. Aloha did have to admit, Diver carrying him to ‘safety’, blood stained jumper, death emanating from him, was something he liked; perhaps he could orchestrate something later to have this happen again. 

But first thing first, Diver has to kill without guilt, and he wouldn’t know until a few days later. Still though... “Diver?” He got a grunt of acknowledgement, the inmate too focused on getting back to the cell. “Diver...” Aloha buried his face in his chest, blood staining his cheek. “I didn’t know, didn’t think you’d actually kill for me.” 

He didn’t even falter in his steps. “I will do anything to protect you, like you protected me.” Diver had reached the cell, and put Aloha on the bottom bunk, then sat beside him. “I was scared, I acted on instinct. Anyone who wants to hurt you, has to deal with me.”

Aloha actually laughed, he couldn’t help it. “Diver, I’m pretty sure at least half the people in here have it out for me, at least a little bit.” 

“I’ll protect you, Aloha, promise.” 

... ... ...

Water rushed as Diver washed his hands clean; he’d unfortunately gotten them a little bloody, he’d managed a ten death streak without blood, but the latest one proved more difficult. The metal clanging of the cell door alerted him that Aloha had returned; he tilted his head to look at him and offer him a hopefully friendly smile. The inmate, however, simply frowned. “Seriously, why the hell do they keep accusing me? I don’t get it, I’m nothing but well behaved, the fuck is Army smoking?” 

Guilt hit Diver, not for the lives he took, but for the warden being adamant that Aloha was at fault. He was so wrapped up in his mind, he didn’t hear Aloha come up behind him; he jumped when arms wrapped around his waist. “Wanna help cheer me up?” Diver froze, Aloha had perched his chin on his shoulder, could see his hands. “Uh, blood? Diver... you weren’t in a fight, you’re unscathed.” 

Aloha had finally pieced it together, though he’d been suspicious for some time; the blood stained hands, the fact that he’d been called out because yet another person was dead, but he needed Diver to say it. In his arms, Diver started to shake, he didn’t want to be thought insane; Aloha reached out and grabbed his hands in his, then steered them to the bottom bunk. “Please don’t hate me,” Diver breathed out, eyes watering. “Please don’t be scared, I can’t- Aloha, I just- I only wanted to protect you.” 

Hands released, Aloha wrapped Diver in a hug, a big grin on his face. “Oh Diver, I could never be scared of you, and I think I love you even more.” 

“W-what?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aloha nearly cooed, hand stroking Diver’s cheek. “Do you like it? Do you like killing for me?” His tone was hushed, and Diver had seemingly calmed. 

Diver couldn’t say no, no matter how hard he tried, he could not say it. “I... I do,” he answered, scared of what might come next.

“You have no idea how much that means to me, Diver. No idea how my heart is soaring right now.” 

“I need to tell someone what I’m doing, I can’t have you being blamed, I feel awful.” 

Aloha just held tight, no way was he letting that happen. “Shh, Diver, we can frame someone, no big deal, it’s easily done. Call me selfish, but I do really want to keep you for myself.” 

“You’d need to act fast... there’s, ah, something in someone’s shampoo.” That caused a raised brow; he wanted to hear all the creative ways Diver had used. “The one who tries to grab you, I don’t like it, I never do.” 

How his heart soared when Diver spoke, this was what he wanted. “I’ll have that taken care of in no time.” He placed a kiss on his cheek, then laid down, patting the bed beside him, which Diver happily inhabited. “Since you were so honest with me, I suppose I can be honest with you.” 

Aloha hadn’t been honest? Diver simply nodded, he’d been hiding something from Aloha for quite some time. “You see, I was in here for an accident framed as murder, it was tragic, really, I didn’t mean to. But, I had been up for review, and I learned that, well, the authorities had been doing their research.” Aloha frowned, why was he having trouble coming clean? He never had a problem before, so why now? “They um, they found my past, and that pretty much ensured my permanent residence here. If they had the death penalty here, I’d have been executed long ago.”

Diver’s heart was pounding; he wasn’t so much afraid of what might be said, but merely the unknown was dragging on him. “Diver, I am, or rather was, a serial killer.”

There, he’d gotten it out, put it out there; getting anxious over telling Diver had confused Aloha. “I’ve always been lonely here, I just wanted a friend, someone to understand me.” Why was he being so honest with Diver? “When I overheard them talking about another inmate for this section, I asked for you.” 

“Aloha?” 

“Yeah?” 

He didn’t want to ask this, didn’t want to know the answer, but it had to be said. “Do you actually like me at all?” 

Eyes looked down, this question was tough. “Now... yeah. But, please don’t be mad, I didn’t care about you personally for a long time. I’ve always told you I was selfish; I protected you because I didn’t want to be alone. Diver, I do like you, a lot. I don’t want anything to happen to you, I actually don’t want to lose you.” 

That was close enough, maybe it wasn’t head over heels love, but it was a caring that ran deep. “Would you like to help me? Help me plan and help me do it?” 

A joint murder? Aloha perked up almost instantly. “Like I’d ever say no.” He gave Diver a kiss, and snuggled up close. “God I love you,” Aloha whispered without thought, and once more froze. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone their resident serial killer actually loves someone.” 

“You better not, or I’ll-“

Diver snorted, interrupting him. “Or you’ll kill me?” He laughed, and Aloha couldn’t help but join in.


End file.
